


Hog of Wart

by Iris_black13, Manakete_Smoocher



Category: D&D - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: ...so far, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Trauma, D&D, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Familiars, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, I'm sorry to Snape stans, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Its super nerdy, Lots of dragons - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of incest, Minor Character Death, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Peter pettigrew barely exists, Pining, Psychological Trauma, Regulus was supposed to be a minor character lol, Soulmates, Suicide Attempt, Trans Male Character, Unhealthy Relationships, Very few People Die, and it happens later, but I promise it always gets better, doesn't focus on cannon characters as much, don't ask why Tiki is here, don't get too scared by the rape tag, for gay couples to have kids, it's not graphic, my boyfriend has no mercy on him, not graphic, seriously, the story gets pretty heavy at times, there is an egg potion, there will be smut, these are our D&D characters lol, this is an RP that my boyfriend and I are doing, this is going to be very long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_black13/pseuds/Iris_black13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manakete_Smoocher/pseuds/Manakete_Smoocher
Summary: This is a Harry Potter RP that my boyfriend and I do together. It's mostly OCs that we made for D&D. There are some descriptions that we pulled from the books, but it's an original story. My friend told me to post it online, so I am. This is going to be really long, so I'm sorry, but it's my first public fanfic, so go easy on me? ok. please enjoy the story.





	1. Hogwarts Express

The Hogwarts Express. In a word; magical. Not in the literal sense of the word, though it certainly is that as well. Seeing the scarlet red steam engine fills those young with wonder and those old with nostalgia. It is the place the Hogwarts experience truly begins; right in that train. It holds just under 300 students, though it could easily accommodate double that number.

It isn’t quite time for the train to pull out of King’s Cross Station quite yet. Many older students are meeting up with their friends they haven’t seen since the previous school year. Seventh years drink in the atmosphere, knowing this is the last time they will be able to experience the beginning of year train ride to the school. First years are energized, excited and nervous to start their next seven years.

One such first year is a certain Yuval Estrella. They were dropped off early by one of their orphanage caretakers. They sit alone in a compartment, bony legs pressed against their chest as they curl into a protective ball, hoping nobody will join them. Their mahogany hair comparable to a bird’s nest is pulled into a messy ponytail at the nape of their neck. Russet brown skin is a little paler than it should be, and golden eyes somehow seem dull when paired with the heavy bags. They’ve already changed into their robes, not wanting to stay in the hand-me-downs everyone at the orphanage had to deal with.

It isn’t that they don’t want to make friends. They’re just scared. Scared that their new classmates will be just as large and frightening as their old ones.

Haven boarded the train, not caring enough to change into his robes first. If people didn't like the way he dressed, so be it. His olive skin that was dusted with freckles contrasted against his curly pearly white hair that he Inherited from his Mother. 

He rubbed his fingers over his palm and he could just barely feel his talons through his gloves. it was a nervous habit he picked up after realizing it was too obvious if he rubbed his arms as most people do. His arms were covered in burn scars from the night his parents died and he preferred to have them covered, lest he attracts any unwanted attention. His other hand squeezed the handle of his suitcase as he tried not to worry too much about having to interact with others. He wasn't very good with people, and would much rather just pretend he was mute, but whatever. 

He decides the safest bet is to go into the car that was mostly empty aside from a very small person with messy mahogany hair who was curled up into a little ball. He figures this person will be least likely to try and talk with him, so he slides the door open and asks "is it okay if I sit here?"

Yuval flinches somewhat and says nothing, pressing themself further into the corner by the window. They nod almost imperceptibly as they draw their robes tighter around themself. Their eyes are directed to the ground.

"Thanks." Haven mumbles, feeling a little awkward, but since it's a little late to find a different compartment at this point, he just puts his suitcase up and sits on the opposite bench by the door so he won't disturb the small person. sitting down, he takes a small book with no visible title out of his pocket and starts to flip through the pages.

Yuval stares out the window, warily keeping Haven’s reflection in view.

In the halls, there’s a sort of crashing sound and a yelp. Haven looks up, a little confused.

Skylar Kirchner is not usually a clumsy person. It’s just a little hard to drag a large trunk and an owl cage with you while trying not to trip over your too-long robes that your grandmother insists you’ll grow into.  
Most compartments she’s passed have either been too full, had older students in them, or had been too empty! It was frustrating. She was wondering how long it would take her to find a suitable compartment when she found one with two people in it and she grinned before promptly tripping over her robes and crashing to the ground.

After a moment of pain, she slides the compartment door open, still on the ground.

“Can I sit here?” She asks over the sound of her screeching owl.

Haven looks at her, very tiredly, and realizes he may have chosen the wrong compartment. "I don't have a problem with it," he lies, "but I couldn't answer for them." he gestures to Yuval, quietly pleading that they'll tell her to find another compartment.

Yuval doesn’t exactly say yes, but they don’t say no either, so Skylar starts putting her things in the luggage space. She puts her owl’s cage on the seat next to her and feeds him a treat. This calms him down immediately, and the cacophonous sound that accompanied her arrival leaves.

“My name’s Skylar!” She introduces herself, completely oblivious to Haven’s social dread. “Do you know what house you’re going to be in? I hope I get Gryffindor.” Skylar babbles.

Haven swears at himself mentally. he should have said there was someone he was waiting for.

"I'm Haven. I don't really care what house I go into as long as no one bothers me." He says blatantly.

“Well that’s no fun.” Skylar pouts, thinking his answer was boring. “Do you have any pets?” She asks, changing the subject. “This is Jerry. He’s sensitive.” Skylar pokes her finger through the bars of Jerry’s cage. He looks restless. There’s almost a threat in his eyes as if he wishes to snap her finger off, but Skylar either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care.

Haven doesn't bother to explain that he would just rather have somewhere to sleep and not get into any fights like he did at the orphanage. He puts down his little book and reaches into the breast pocket on the inside of his jacket. "His name is Cerberus." He says, pulling out a small brown mouse with white spots sitting calmly on his palm. "He'll bite you if you don't give him food before trying to pet him." Haven deadpans.

Skylar gasps and stands up to retrieve her bag from the luggage racks above their heads. She pulls a turkey sandwich out and tears a small piece of lettuce before holding it out to the mouse. Cerberus takes it and starts to munch. 

“I didn’t know we could have mice! I’ll have to tell Jerry not to eat any.” She exclaims.

Haven is quiet for a moment. "I'm actually not sure if I'm allowed to have him here either. We've just been together for a long time and I didn't want to leave him somewhere he could get hurt." He says, petting the mouse.

“Well, I’ll hex anyone who tries to tattle on him.” Skylar says with confidence before cautiously reaching to pet his little head. Her careful movements with the mouse seem to contradict her personality. Haven smirks a bit.

Skylar wonders if anybody else will join them in the compartment. The small person in the corner didn’t seem to wish to speak and she liked bigger groups.

Yuval watches the exchange in the reflection of the train window. They aren’t really sure what to make of the situation.

Haven puts Cerberus on his knee and is about to go back to reading his book when he hears someone running down the walkway.

Skylar stands and opens the compartment door. She sticks her head out. ((real smart))

Chloe is running down the walkway, her bag under one arm, and her owl (looking very bored and obviously used to this behavior) clutched to her chest in the other arm. She's looking in the compartments as she runs past, having decided to run rather than spend too much time walking to whatever compartment has just enough people so they wouldn't mind one more. Her short dark hair bounces as she runs. up ahead, she spots a pretty girl sticking her head out the door. Skylar waves at her. "Hey! is there room for one more?" Chloe asks excitedly.

Skylar grins. “Of course!” She responds, not asking Haven or Yuval before answering.

Haven looks at the ceiling with a tired expression, resigning himself to his fate. He definitely picked the wrong compartment.

Yuval somehow looks less tense.

Skylar offers to help Chloe bring her things into the compartment.

Chloe skids to a halt in front of their door and waits for Skylar to sit down before going to the seat next to Haven and putting her bags away. Haven moves Cerberus from his knee to the shoulder next to the door so Chloe's owl (who is right next to Haven) won't scare him.

Skylar grins at her. “Hi! I’m Skylar. Do you know what house you wanna be in?” She asks.

Chloe plopped down on the seat and turned to Skylar. "Hi, Skylar! My name is Chloe, and this is Steve my Owl! I'm what most wizards would call a 'muggle-born', so all I really know about Hogwarts Houses is that there are four of them, and they’re basically like dorms in university, I guess." Chloe says cheerfully. Haven is a little impressed with how easily she can say she's a muggle-born, but he supposes she doesn’t know any better.

“Oh!” Skylar blinks. “I didn’t even think about that.” Then she shrugs. “My aunt says I’m a pureblood and I should be really proud of it but I don’t really care, I just wanna make friends.” Skylar grins. She then launches into surprisingly unbiased explanations of all the Hogwarts houses. Perhaps it is unbiased thanks to her family’s lack of a traditional house. Plenty of family members come from plenty of different houses, so she has no reason to feel negative towards any of them. The only slight bit of bias is Skylar’s enthusiasm for Gryffindor, but it’s pretty obvious that’s just because it’s the house she personally wants to be in.

Chloe listens intently. "Hmm, they all sound pretty awesome..." Chloe says, trying very hard to decide which one she likes best. "I think I wanna be in Slytherin. They sound boss." She grins. 

Skylar laughs. “My aunt is in Slytherin. She basically gets everyone to agree with her without us realizing it. It’s kinda scary actually?” She frowns a little bit then shrugs, not too bothered.

Haven, knowing he's probably going to be in Slytherin, tries not to think about the rumors he's heard about that particular house.

Yuval quietly wishes they were alone in a grassy field.

Chloe thinks about how cool it would be to be in the snake house.

Skylar keeps babbling about her family and shenanigans.

Haven tries to focus on his book, which proves to be a mistake.

"So what house do you want to be in?" Chloe asks once Skylar stops talking.

“Oh Gryffindor, for sure.” She says easily. “They have a sword!” Skylar exclaims, as she is 11 and she is entertained by simple things. “Being a knight in shiny armor would be so cool.”

"A SWORD???? THAT'S SO COOL!!!" Chloe Exclaims, her bright green eyes shining in interest. "You would make a great knight I bet!" She adds.

Skylar practically vibrates. “I know, right? Imagine me saving like a princess and slaying the dragon or something!” She swings an imaginary sword.

By the window, Yuval makes a sort of weird sound. Haven looks at them. Yuval is kind of pouting, but they say nothing. Chloe doesn’t notice, and Skylar isn’t good at subtlety, so she also doesn’t notice. Haven figures they might not want to talk about it, so he tries to go back to reading.

"I wanna save a princess..." says Chloe wistfully.

“Well if you’re in Slytherin I bet the princess wouldn’t even need saving.” Skylar says, nodding sagely.

"Oh! I heard that wizards don't have a problem with gay people. is that true?" Chloe asks, looking curious and maybe even a little excited.

Skylar blinks. “What’s a gay?” She asks, completely serious. She wonders if it’s a muggle disease.

Chloe thinks for a moment. "It's..." She snaps her fingers. "A person who likes people who are the same as them! Like, say there's a boy who likes another boy. That boy is gay."

“Oh, like my uncle Toby.” She says. Then her brows furrow. “Do muggles care about that stuff?”

Chloe groans. "Yeees. My parents don't mind it, but they say it's better not to mention it in front of others because I could get in trouble. It's really tiring." She slumps in her seat.

“Your parents are dumb.” Skylar says. Then she gets a granola bar out of her bag and munches on it.

"My parents aren't dumb." Chloe says, trying to defend them. "it's everyone else that's dumb. My mom and dad say they just don't want to cause problems for me."

“Oh. Then yeah, everyone else is dumb.” Skylar nods, easily swayed on this matter as she doesn’t know Chloe’s parents and trusts her word.

Haven, the grumpy eighty-five-year-old man trapped in the body of an eleven-year-old boy gives up on his book and starts to wish he was somewhere quieter. Like, under the train for example.

The train ride continues, and the trolley witch comes by. Skylar just gets some beans. Haven doesn't get anything because he doesn't really have any money.

"Anyway, what houses do you two want to be in?" Chloe directs to Haven and Yuval. "Also what are your names? I only caught Skylar's so far."

“That’s Haven, I think the other one might be mute.” Skylar says. She has this bad habit of speaking for people sometimes. It can get annoying.

"I don't care what house I'm in as long as I have somewhere to sleep, and some peace and quiet." Haven says. Skylar idly thinks he’ll be in Slytherin. "And I don't think that person is mute, they might just not want to talk." He gestures to Yuval, who hasn't moved since Haven arrived. Yuval wishes they were deaf. Haven recognizes the body language from some of the kids at the orphanage. "I'd just leave them alone. They might not want to be bothered."

Skylar’s face looks blank, clearly not getting it. ((we all need a privileged bitch in a fictional friend group))

Chloe nods, having felt the same way at other points in time. Skylar doesn’t try to get it. She checks the time. She’s already wearing robes because her dad just apparated her there from home. She wonders why the train ride has to be so long. 

Haven is a little curious about the small quiet kid by the window but he says nothing. 

"So Haven, what's your family like? Do you have any siblings?" Chloe asks, trying to break the Ice. Skylar looks at him eagerly.

"I had a cousin I was close to, but I haven't seen him since I was about seven." Haven says, nonchalantly.

“I have a bunch of cousins.” Skylar says. “Some of them are kinda lame though. Like my aunt’s kids, they’re lame. Uncle Toby’s kids are really cool though!”

"What happened when you were seven? Did his parents move away?" Chloe asked Haven, curious about why they don’t keep in touch anymore. Skylar shuts up because she suddenly realizes she was trying to dominate the conversation.

"His father murdering my parents put a bit of a damper on our relationship." he said, his expression unchanging.

“Was he a Death Eater?” Skylar asks, looking a little sick. Skylar doesn’t want to talk about this. She doesn’t know why she asked her question. It’s sort of obvious she’s uncomfortable. Her face doesn’t do much to hide her feelings. But, her curiosity often gets the better of her.

Haven pauses. His eye is a little darker than before. "No." he says, glancing away. Skylar squirms a little. "Sorry for bringing down the mood..." Haven mumbles. He feels bad.

Chloe looks concerned for this boy. She only just met him, but she wishes she could stop anything from causing him to make that face again.

Chloe is about to say something, but Haven sees the look on Skylar's face. "I should probably change." Haven won't look at anyone as he stands and grabs his robes from his old suitcase before walking out the door.

Skylar’s cheeks turn red and she groans, putting her face in her hands.

Chloe tries to comfort Skylar. "It probably wasn't your fault, don't stress out about it. He seems like the type who doesn't know how people work, so I bet he was just trying to spare you from being uncomfortable. I don't think he was hurt by anything you did." she pats Skylar's knee in a comforting gesture. Meanwhile, Haven is ranting to Cerberus about how he screwed up and should probably just go jump out of the train and die. He really isn’t very good with people.

Skylar shrugs. “Want a bean?” She asks.

"I would love a bean." Chloe smiles. Skylar hands her a purple bean. Chloe eats the bean. Eggplant. Chloe makes a very quizzical face.

Skylar grins. “What flavor did you get?” She asks, leaning forward.

"E-eggplant???" She looks very confused.

Skylar laughs so hard she snorts. “H-have you never... never had beans before?” She asks, her words stuttered because of her laughter.

"Is this a wizard thing? I've only had muggle Beans." She still looks confused.

“Do muggles not have fun flavored beans?” Skylar looks shocked.

"We do, but usually they're flavours like strawberry or grape." Chloe had been expecting grape. She’s shook.

“Huh. I got a meatloaf flavoured one once. Daddy said that one is sort of rare.” Skylar says. She seems amazed that muggle beans don’t try to trick you. Then she blinks, looking at Chloe’s clothes. “Don’t you need to change into your robes?” She asks.

"Oh, you're right!" Chloe says, getting over her original shock to stand and grab her clothes. She quickly leaves so she can maybe catch the trolley witch before the train stops.

Skylar bonds with Yuval by offering beans that she knows are actually tasty and letting them pet Jerry. She learns their name, and that they’re expecting Ravenclaw. 

Skylar is very good at bonding with people. She also learns that Yuval is very fond of peaches and honey thanks to the beans. Unfortunately, she also is left with only one bean.

Haven quietly comes back to the compartment in his robes with Cerberus on his shoulder and sits in silence. he looks a little upset on the outside, but inside he's just  
'OH FUCK DO THEY HATE ME NOW? I'M SUCH AN ARSEHOLE! I SHOULD HAVE JUST SAID SOMETHING ELSE, I SHOULD HAVE LIED OR SOMETHING! MERLIN, WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME???' he doesn't look anyone in the eye.

Yuval also goes quiet again but they’re not facing the window anymore so that’s something.

“Hey Haven, do you want my last bean?” She asks. Skylar doesn’t actually know what flavour it is. It could be very delicious or absolutely revolting. 

Haven looks up, surprised. He wasn't expecting that. "I- thanks." He cautiously reaches out a gloved hand.

“Just warning you, I have no idea what it is.” Skylar says, handing him the bean. “Do you think Cerberus wants the box?” She asks, playing with the cardboard flaps.

"It's alright, I haven't had candy for a while." He says, mentally kicking himself for speaking before thinking. "I think he might like the box, yeah." Haven says, popping the bean in his mouth.

Skylar hands him the box too. “Oo, have you ever had jelly slugs?” She asks, then giggles. “They’re all slimy and gross but they taste so good.”

Haven smiles as he bites into the bean. Cerberus happily explores the box.

“What?” Skylar asks, laughing though she’s not sure why.

Haven swallows the bean and looks up, a bright smile on his face and his little fangs showing.

Skylar doesn’t react to the fangs at all because she has more important questions. “What flavor was it?” She asks.

"It was ear wax!" Haven laughs.

Skylar laughs too, snorting and choking and having to stop and make sure she didn’t die.

Haven can't stop giggling, and he looks younger than he has in years.

Yuval smiles a teeny bit but they cover it with their sleeve.

Haven looks away, embarrassed. "So what did you say about Jelly slugs?" He says. He isn’t laughing anymore, but he’s smiling a little more.

Skylar pats Yuval’s shoulder, and Yuval flinches a little but doesn’t react otherwise. “They’re slimy and wriggly.” She says. “But they taste like...” Skylar makes a vague hand motion. 

"I'll have to try some at some point." He says.

She giggles. “I can probably get daddy to send some later this week.” Skylar says.

"...Would you be willing to share?" He asks almost shyly.

“Well duh, why else would I be asking for them?” Skylar rolls her eyes as if that should’ve been obvious. Haven smiles to himself a little.

“WHA’D I MISS?" Chloe says, re-entering the compartment with an arm full of candy.

Yuval jumps and squeaks, curling up again.

Haven is surprised.

“I fed them all my beans.” Skylar says.

"No worries, I bought a bunch of candy that I need you to explain to me!" She says, plopping back down in her seat. "I'm willing to share if you'll all be my friends." She grins.

“I thought we were already friends.” Skylar says.

Chloe is happy at Skylar's remark. "Well we're confirmed friends now!"

"I'll be your friend if you give me one of those chocolate frogs. I haven't had one of those in forever." Haven says.

"Of course!" Chloe says, letting him grab one. "So what do you say little'un?" Chloe asks Yuval.

Yuval smiles a very tiny and shy smile.

"I'll take that as a yes." Chloe says, grinning.

“Oh, their name is Yuval by the way.” Skylar says, reaching over snatching a random candy. 

Haven looks up, a little interested. "That's a nice name." He says.

Yuval returns to looking at the ground and they fiddle with their sleeves.

"Aw, I missed them talking?" Chloe groans. "Do you only speak to pretty girls Yuval?" She jokes. ((Chloe your gay is showing))

Yuval’s cheeks flush and they don’t respond.

“I think they’re just shy.” Skylar shrugs. “They only talked when it was just the two of us.”

Haven looks down. he wonders if Yuval just doesn't like him. It's understandable, seeing as Yuval only seemed to react positively to Chloe and Skylar. He pushes the thought away. 

"Well, I hope you open up to me soon. I bet you have a nice voice Yuval." Chloe smiles at them. she offers them candy.

Yuval eyes the candy cautiously and glances up at Chloe before taking it.

“It’s kinda scratchy actually.” Skylar says.

"A voice can be scratchy and nice." Chloe says. "Don't discriminate." She's joking. Haven chuckles to himself. Skylar shrugs.

The train slows as it reaches Hogsmeade Station.

"Aw, I wanted to get more time to talk." Chloe whines. Haven pockets the chocolate frog.

“We’ll get more time when school starts!” Skylar chirps cheerily.

"I look forward to it!" Chloe says.

Skylar leaves the compartment, eager to get to Hogwarts.

Haven puts Cerberus in his cloak and strolls out of the compartment.

Yuval lingers in the compartment, seeing the crowd of people walking down the walkway to leave the train. They don’t fuck with that.

Chloe decides to wait with Yuval. "So what house do you want to be in?"

Yuval looks at her a moment before looking out at the people passing by and pointing at someone wearing Ravenclaw robes.

"Ooh, that’s the blue one! Ravenclaw, right?" Chloe says. "So you must like learning a lot."

Yuval blushes a little, looking up at her. They flap their hands a little but they aren’t really sure how to convey that Dragons. 

Chloe tries to decipher this code. "Birds..?"

Yuval just shakes their head and blushes more because the hand flapping wasn’t related and now they’re flustered.

"Okay, wait! I know this." Chloe says. "Bats?" no. "You want to fly?"

Yuval just shakes their head and puts their hood up. 

"Aw, no! don't put your hood up! I'm sorry I'm getting it wrong, I was never really good at charades." Chloe thinks some more.

Yuval doesn’t know how to explain they weren’t trying to do charades at all. What a horrible misunderstanding. They point because the crowd has thinned considerably.

"Wait, Is it... Draaagons..?" Chloe guesses.

Yuval looks up at her and blinks once. They don’t really seem like they’re confirming anything, but they also don’t seem like they’re denying anything either.

"Okay, so you maybe like Dragons. now we're getting somewhere." she says, starting to head out the door. Yuval follows her. "Hey why do you look funny when Haven speaks about or to you?" she asks, spinning around and walking backward. 

Yuval shivers and bites their lip, looking down. They have no idea how to answer that. It’d be hard to talk about even with words.

Chloe sees this as something she maybe shouldn't ask about now. "...I'll ask again when you're more comfortable talking to me about it." She smiles.

Yuval nods gratefully. Surprisingly, they don’t seem frightened by Hagrid when he calls the first years to the boats. They’re clearly startled by his loud voice and intimidated by his impressive height, but they aren’t necessarily afraid.

Haven is salty. he knows he should be taller than most of the kids here. otherwise, he rather likes Hagrid.

Chloe is just really excited.

Skylar has a squirming chocolate frog half in her mouth.

Yuval follows Chloe to the boat with Skylar and Haven.

Haven tries not to think about the giant squid in the lake as he takes an oar. Then the boats start moving on their own because they’re magical. Put that down, Haven. ((lol sorry))

I could write a long few paragraphs about how breathtaking their first view of Hogwarts is, but I don’t believe it’s necessary. 

Skylar squeals at the sight of the castle, and Yuval gasps quietly.

Haven smiles a little, thinking about how lucky he was to get the letter.

Chloe is very vocal with her Excitement, much to Haven’s dismay.

They float across the dark lake, watching the Castle grow closer, and with it, their excitement and nerves.


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids get sorted into their houses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write this mostly on my own because we were lazy and didn't write the sorting ceremony as we RP-ed lol

When they got to the castle, Hagrid knocked three times on the large door that Haven rightly imagined lead to a large hallway.

The door swung open immediately. A tall, black-haired woman with a stern face in emerald-green robes stood there. Chloe guessed she must be a professor.

“Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.” The woman said. Hagrid nodded and walked off as she opened the grand doors to reveal the Entrance Hall. It was like nothing Haven had ever seen before. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. Haven almost felt like Royalty just being there, but then again, he was so used to cramped and drafty rooms that he decided it was foolish to expect anything less of a building so incredible. 

“I am Professor McGonagall. Please follow me.” Professor McGonagall says. Haven wonders what her position here at Hogwarts is. The students follow Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. 

The rest of the school must already be here because they can hear the hum of voices from another large doorway off to the right–Haven thinks that the founders of this school were very fond of dramatic doors– but Professor McGonagall showed the first-years into a small empty chamber off the hall. They clamber in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously. 

Yuval is uncomfortable, but Chloe is trying to give them space, blocking the crowd from getting too close to them as they try not to have a panic attack in the corner.

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” said Professor McGonagall. “The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.” She pauses for a second. Maybe for dramatic effect, maybe to make sure the children understand. Skylar doesn’t know. “The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.” Professor McGonagall continues. “The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.” Skylar straightens her robes and Chloe looks down at herself to make sure she’s not too messy. “I shall return when we are ready for you,” said Professor McGonagall. “Please wait quietly.” She leaves the room. 

Haven knows it doesn’t matter what his outfit looks like. There’s too much about him that people will be distracted by. Instead, he wonders what the sorting ceremony is like. He spends the short amount of time before Professor McGonagall comes back on shutting out the nervous murmuring of the other students and taking breaths to calm his own nerves.

Once the Professor returned, Haven had finished bracing himself for whatever he would have to to to be sorted into a house. “The Sorting Ceremony is about to start.” She says. “Now, form a line,” Professor McGonagall told the first-years, “and follow me.”

Haven got in between Skylar and a boy with messy brown hair and glasses. Once everyone was in line, Professor McGonagall guided them across the hallway, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Haven thought this might be the most magnificent room he’d ever seen. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air below a dark indigo sky shimmering with stars and over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with shining golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the other Professors were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first-years up there, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the Professors behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, ghosts shone a misty silver. 

All the staring was making Haven uncomfortable, so he glanced around at the other first years, who all looked just as nervous as he felt. Yuval even looked like they were about to blow chunks all over the stone floor.

Haven realizes he was maybe looking at Yuval for too long and switches his focus back to Professor McGonagall as she silently set a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool, she places a pointed wizard's hat. It was obviously a very old hat. 

Very worn and battered, not unlike Haven’s clothes, though he’s pretty sure his clothes are significantly newer, though they still seem to be older than Haven’s parents would have been.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence as the whole hall stared at the hat and Haven wondered what they were supposed to do with it. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Haven thought that sure was an interesting experience. At least he knows what they’re supposed to do now.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and put on the hat to be sorted," she said. "Allen Idris!" Haven breathes a quiet sigh of relief. He hates going first In anything. It makes him uncomfortable. He knew his name had to be coming up soon though, as his last name does start with ‘A’.

Haven was third on the list. “Audley Haven!” Professor McGonagall calls. He tries to seem Nonchalant as he walks up to the stool and sits down.

He had just barely placed the hat on his head when it called out loudly, startling Haven and several other first-years; “SLYTHERIN!” Perhaps -he thinks as he gets up and sets the hat down carefully as if it might explode if it was handled too roughly- It didn’t take as long for him because he was trying to focus on Making sure he seemed like he wasn’t nervous and maintaining his pride. Then again, It’s possible that he's just a simple person. He walks to the Slytherin table and hopes one of his friends is in Slytherin too. (Though he doubts it.)

A few more names were called before he recognized one of his friends. There was one boy in particular who seemed very excited to be in Gryffindor. His name was Sirius Black. ‘Funny.’ Haven thinks flatly. ‘He doesn’t seem like a very serious person.’

The next Friend of his to be sorted was Chloe. It didn’t take long for the hat to recognize her as a Hufflepuff.   
After a couple more people, Yuval’s name was called. They looked kind of sick. Haven wished he could help, but he knows there’s nothing he could do. Besides, anything he could do would only make it worse anyway. Thankfully, it didn’t take long for the hat to call the name of Ravenclaw, and Yuval got to get out of the spotlight.

Next was Lily Evans. She seemed sweet. A nice girl with red hair and green eyes that a few boys (and a couple of girls) were admiring. She became a Gryffindor.

Then Skylar was sorted into Gryffindor. (no surprise there.) There was another Gryffindor named Remus Lupin. Haven thought he was an interesting guy.   
When James Potter was called, Haven recognized him as the brown-haired boy in front of him when they were lining up. He was a Gryffindor too. Haven wonders why all the interesting guys this year are in Gryffindor… The last Gryffindor boy was John Smith. He seemed pretty normal. More normal than the next guy anyway. 

Severus Snape, greasy, oily, weird, and sharing a dorm with Haven… Well, he guesses he shouldn’t judge others by their appearances. However, he was not looking forward to sharing a room with these guys. Except for that one guy Herbert Moore. He seems the most okay of the bunch. Haven hopes that isn’t actually the case. That would be kinda sad.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was smiling at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!” Dumbledore gives a short introduction, and sits back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. 

Haven thinks He’s quite an eccentric old man. He isn’t wrong. Haven calmly began to eat the feast before him as if he had meals like this every day. The only odd thing was that he ate a full turkey leg. Bone and all. Only a few people noticed. They gave him odd looks.

During dinner, Skylar is upset that they’re all in different houses even though she was kind of expecting it.  
Chloe is sad that she can't hang out with her new friends, but decides they'll have more time later.  
Yuval is kinda shutting down mentally because everything is Too Much.

Skylar is making friends with her house mates despite her sadness that she can’t talk to the others.  
Haven is just kinda eating quietly. He's never seen so much food before.

It’s a lively feast, but it comes to a close and Dumbledore says his short ending speech. Then it’s off to the common rooms for everybody.


	3. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven, Yuval, Skylar, and Chloe go through their first day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are a pain in the arse to edit. ;v;

Haven follows the Slytherin prefect to the Slytherin common room.

  


Chloe is excited to learn that the Hufflepuff common room is next to the kitchen. The Hufflepuffs are very kind and the prefects point out exactly how to get to the kitchens in case anyone is craving a midnight snack.

  


The Slytherins, on the other hand, are a bit more distant, but they aren’t unkind. It’s likely most members of the house just need a little time to warm up to the new people.

  


Haven likes the Slytherin common room's atmosphere, cool, yet comfortable. He thinks maybe he'll get along with the people here. Some of his housemates shoot curious glances at his hair but say nothing to him for now. Haven says nothing because at least they aren't bothering him.

  


A lot of the older students hang out in the common room, but most younger years go to their dorm rooms, tired from the feast. Haven pauses for a moment to view the glass that looks out into the lake. One of the selkies of the lake stops by the window and hisses at Haven, baring sharp pointy teeth. Haven smiles back, showing off his teeth. It's not a friendly smile so much as an "I'm not as different from you as you think." Kind of thing. The selkie narrows its eyes and lets out a screech that isn’t audible through the glass. It swims off in a hurry. Haven lets out a long breath that could have been mistaken for a quiet sigh.

  


“Don’t let the selkies bother you.” An upperclassman says idly. “They’re sort of rude.”

  


"I'm not much better." Haven grins, looking at the upperclassman.

  


The older student just smirks, clearly amused by this tiny little eleven year old saying such a thing. He moves on, as he had more important things to do. Like sleep. Mmm, sleep.

  


Haven goes up to his dorm to finally get some rest. He's had a long day. Too much social interaction can make him really tired. Introvert.

  


Meanwhile, Yuval has a panic attack. They wind up staying in the hospital wing for the night.

  


Chloe is having a great time getting to talk to all the other Hufflepuff students. Hufflepuffs have a good time.

  


Skylar is playing truth or dare in the Gryffindor common room. It’s more like dare or dare at this point though. And one of the seventh years snuck in firewhiskey.  Thankfully, one of the prefects is also Head Girl and she’s making sure the babies don’t get drunk. Skylar sneaks some when nobody is looking. ((she grew up on her farm, I bet her dad lets her drink))

  


The next morning, half of Gryffindor doesn’t show up for breakfast.

  


Chloe looks for Skylar.

  


Skylar is there, she’s just also got her face on the table.

  


Chloe wonders if she’s just tired.

  


Haven doesn't notice. He's spacing out, wondering where Yuval is.

  


Yuval isn’t there, they’re still in the infirmary.

  


Some might notice that Gryffindor managed to get negative house points.

  


Chloe is asking herself what exactly the Gryffindors did to lose so many points in just one night.

  


Skylar drinks water. She wonders what rumors are circulating about Gryffindor.

  


Haven eats in silence once again.

  


There’s a lot of crazy theories going on about how Gryffindor got in the negatives. Slytherins especially seem to be gossipers. Haven ignores it, figuring he can probably just ask Skylar what happened later

  


The house heads start passing out schedules. McGonagall looks... irritated to say the least.

  


However, Chloe is interested in the rumors. There are a view flying around about the giant squid. Chloe thinks ‘there's a giant squid???’

  


Skylar gets up after eating. She stretches and yawns.

  


Haven looks at his schedule. Herbology is his first class. He hopes he doesn't fuck this up.

  


Yuval is still being kept in the hospital wing, so they aren’t in class.

  


Haven's Herbology class goes well, even with that little intrusive thot voice in the back of his head telling him that maybe Yuval was avoiding him. He ignores it because literally no one would miss their first day of class just because they didn't like someone in that class.

  


Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had Charms with Professor Flitwick for their first class. Skylar was eager to sit by Chloe, with her dorm-mate Lily Evans on her other side. Professor Flitwick was a squeaky, energetic little man with boundless enthusiasm for his subject. Even though they were going through the very basics of charmswork, he was so passionate that it was hard not to enjoy.

  


Chloe has lots of fun with this class. She usually has a hard time sitting still during class, but she doesn't seem to have much of a problem with this subject. She has a great time with Skylar and Skylar's friend Lily.

  


Lily is very nice and she understands the theory very well. She’s eager to answer any questions also.

  


Skylar is disappointed when class ends.

  


Chloe's leg bounces a little out of excitement.

  


“What’s your next class?” Lily asks Chloe with a smile after the bell rings.

  


Chloe checks her schedule and is disappointed to find that her next class is not with Skylar and Lily.

  


Skylar looks and pouts. “Well, at least it’s with Slytherin.” She says. “Haven’ll be there.”

  


“Oh, my friend Severus is in Slytherin too!” Lily says, smiling.

  


"What's he like?" Chloe asks.

  


“Well, he’s kind of sarcastic, but he’s really smart. He’s always been nice to me.” Lily says, smiling.

  


"Haha, I bet he and Haven get along." Chloe chuckles.

  


“I’ll have to meet this Haven person sometime.” Lily giggles.

  


“Oh my gosh, we’re gonna be late for Defence!” Skylar yelps. She hugs Chloe quickly before running off, dragging Lily with her.

  


"Bye!!" Chloe calls after them. She then heads to Transfiguration.

  


In class, Haven waves Chloe over to where he's sitting. (Snape is on the other side of the room being oily.)

  


"Hi, Haven." Chloe says, sitting down.

  


"Hey." Haven replies, setting up his workspace. "Yuval wasn't in Herbology this morning. Do you know if they're okay?" Haven asks, looking concerned.

  


"No idea." Chloe replies. "Maybe we can ask Skylar at lunch if she knows anything. They seem pretty close."

  


"Good Idea." Haven says.

  


Class begins just as Chloe is done putting her supplies on her desk.

  


In Defence, Lily makes friends with Yuval, who is no longer in the hospital wing. The small person is sandwiched between the two girls. They speak a few words here and there.

  
  


Lunch comes around. Yuval is very insistent on not going to the Great Hall. Lily heads on ahead to go meet up with her other friends, but Skylar doesn’t know what to do.

  


Haven and Chloe are chatting about what is and is not morally okay to Transfigure as they approach where Skylar and Yuval are.

  


Skylar and Yuval are in a hallway near the Great Hall. Yuval is sitting on the ground with their back against a wall, rocking back and forth. Skylar looks very out of her depth.

  


Chloe spots the two and runs up to meet them. "Hey, guys! what's up, what are you doing here?" Haven continues his steady pace and joins them.

  


“Yuval doesn’t wanna go to the Great Hall but we gotta eat lunch.” Skylar huffs.

  


Haven looks a little puzzled. Yuval has their fingers wound in their hair as they keep rocking themself. Skylar continues to have no idea what to do.

  


"Ah, that's right. you don't like large crowds, do you? Well, this certainly is quite a pickle..."

  


Suddenly a lot of stuff makes sense to Haven.

  


Yuval fiddles with their ear.

  


"Do you think we'd be allowed to take some food and eat it somewhere else?" Haven asks.

  


“They don’t wanna go inside at all though, and I don’t know what they like.” Skylar frowns.

  


"Well..." Haven thinks for a moment before whispering something to Chloe and running off.

  


"Haven said he's gonna go find somewhere to eat." Chloe says. "We should go to the kitchens to find something Yuval will like. He'll meet us there once he finds a spot."

  


Skylar nods before returning her attention to Yuval. She’s been crouching in front of them basically the whole time. “Can you stand for me?” She asks. Yuval doesn’t respond.

  


Skylar falls back to sit on her butt, her face basically saying ‘I don’t know what to do’

  


Chloe starts naming all the dragons she can think of to see if they'll respond.

  


Yuval was breathing kind of unevenly but it fixes itself and they mumble something under their breath. Skylar grins.

  


“Hey, are you okay now?” She asks. Yuval nods slightly.

  


"Hey, let's go to the kitchen so we can get some food." Chloe says, offering them a hand.

  


Yuval eyes it very cautiously and looks to Skylar, who nods and stands up herself. Yuval takes Chloe’s hand. They’re noticeably shaky.

  


Chloe has to lean back a bit to pull them up. They may not weigh much, but she's eleven, and not very strong yet.

  


"Okay, let's go so we can meet up with Haven." She smiles.

  


Yuval nods and puts their hands in their pockets, fiddling with the fabric. They keep their eyes on the ground.

  


“How do you even know where the kitchens are?” Skylar asks.

  


"They're right next to the Hufflepuff common room." Chloe responds, practically skipping down the hall.

  


“Wowww, that’s so cool.” Skylar says. “Can you show us your common room?” She asks. Yuval shuffles along behind them.

  


"Ummm, I don't think that's allowed." Chloe says, tapping her finger to her chin. "I wouldn't want to cost my house any points. Speaking of, I forgot to ask earlier but why were Gryffindor's points in the negatives this morning?"

  


Skylar laughs loudly, and Yuval jumps. She doesn’t notice. “We were playing truth or dare as an icebreaker.” Skylar says. “Well, mostly just dares. The seventh years snuck firewhiskey in.”

  


"WHAAAAAT" Chloe exclaims, she's impressed. "did you drink any??" She's walking backwards now.

  


“Yeah, I had a bottle.” Skylar says, a proud sort of smile on her face. “Course, Minnie came in and caught us, so that’s why we’re in the negatives. You should’ve seen the first year boys.” She laughs.

  


Yuval wonders who ‘Minnie’ is. They’re also more than a little uncomfortable by the Alcohol but they don’t say anything about it.

  


"Oh man. that's hilarious. I wish I could'a been there." Chloe muses.

  


“I bet nobody’d mind if I showed you to our common room. Gryffindors like Hufflepuffs.” Skylar says. “I could invite you next time we have a party!”

  


Chloe squeals and bounces a little. "That'd be AWESOME!"

  


Skylar laughs, then pulls Chloe’s arm so she doesn’t fall down the stairs. Chloe laughs and starts hopping down the stairs.

  


They all head to the kitchens.

  


Chloe grabs some food for herself and Haven.

  


Skylar learns that Yuval basically just wants fruit. She shrugs and gets herself a hearty meal.

  


They head out of the kitchen and see Haven on his way over.

  


"Hey!" Chloe greets him. Yuval hides behind Skylar. Haven tries not to let that get to him.

  


"I found a good spot for us to eat lunch." He says.

  


"Sweet! I grabbed your lunch for you. I hope you like... ham sandwiches and carrots." says Chloe.

  


Skylar has almost an entire chicken on her plate.

  


"I'm not picky." Haven says.

  


Yuval eats a grape.

  


They walk to the spot™, which is an empty, open air walkway next to the courtyard.

  


Yuval stays quiet, mostly just listening in on their conversations.

  


Skylar shares stories of what happened in the Gryffindor common room last night. The names ‘Potter’ and ‘Black’ keep cropping up.

  


Haven talks about his encounter with the selkie in the Slytherin common room

  


“Aw, I wonder why she didn’t like you? The Merrows back home just ignore us.” Skylar says.

  


"She probably figured out I'm part veela." Haven says, casually crunching a carrot.

  


Skylar gasps. “You’re part veela?”

  


Haven looks at her. "Well, yeah. I don't have the charm or anything, but I resemble one more than my dad did." He looks a little embarrassed.

  


She rolls her eyes. “You don’t know that you don’t have it.” She says as if he should know that. “It doesn’t show itself until you start growing up.”

  


"I can't imagine myself as being attractive to literally everyone." Haven deadpans. "It would be weird."

  


“If it makes you feel better, you’re not attractive to me.” Skylar says.

  


"Or me." Chloe says, her mouth is full of food.

  


"Gee. Thank you." He says sarcastically.

  


Skylar laughs. “Well, you’re short.” She says, like that’s the only reason he isn’t attractive.

  


“If I date a boy, he has to be taller than me.” She claims.

  


"You're too male for me." Says Chloe, patting Haven on the back.

  


Yuval wordlessly eats a peach.

  


"I'll grow taller..." Haven says, a little offended by Skylar’s comment. "Not that I want to have you- or anyone for that matter, swooning over me.”

  


“Good. I’d rather date that third-year boy anyways.” Skylar says idly, munching on a chicken wing.

  


"Which third-year boy?" Asks Haven.

  


“He’s this transfer student from France.” Skylar says. “I think his name is Louis. He’s cute.”

  


Chloe mutters something about also being French, but no one hears her.

  


"France must be nice..." Says Haven

  


“Oh, it’s wonderful.” Skylar grins. “My dad takes me there for the holidays.”

  


"That sounds fun." Says Chloe. "My mom takes me to Bulgaria sometimes over the summer." She adds. "She works there overseas every other month"

  


"I want to go to Bulgaria. I hear they have a lot of Dragons there." Haven says.

  


Yuval noticeably perks up, but they say nothing.

  


"I've never seen any, but I'll bet they're all hiding." Chloe says. "Yuval, do you know anything about them?" She asks, hoping they'll respond since it's about Dragons.

  


Haven doesn't look at them for an answer, deciding they're probably more likely to speak if he's facing away from them.

  


Yuval moves their lips without actually making any sound. Chloe looks on, expectantly. Yuval is intimidated by expectations and puts their hood up.

  


Chloe sighs. "Well, it was worth a try."

  


Haven glances at Yuval momentarily.

  


Yuval hugs their legs.

  


Haven looks at the sky outside the window arch thing.

  


“Have any of you flown before?” Skylar asks, forgetting that she’s the only fully magical-raised one.

  


"I haven't. I hear it's fun though." Says Haven.

  


"On a broom? No." Says Chloe.

  


“Aw...” Skylar pouted. “I would’ve brought my broom if they let first years.” She says.

  


"We're going to have flying lessons soon though." Says Haven.

  


Skylar pulls a face. “Daddy says the school brooms are horrendous. I’ve got a Swiftstick back home, but Uncle Toby said he was going to buy a Nimbus for my birthday.” She grins.

  


Haven almost makes a comment about Skylar calling her dad 'daddy', but then remembers that they're eleven, and his dad is dead. Needless to say, he keeps his mouth shut on the matter.

  


Chloe is super invested in the broom conversation.

  


“Oh, you don’t even know what that is, do you? You should read Quidditch Through the Ages.” Skylar says.

  


"What’s Quidditch?!" Chloe asks excitedly.

  


“It’s the wizarding sport!” Skylar’s face lights up as she goes into an in-depth explanation.

  


Haven is less interested in sports. He starts messing with a pebble and a stick. He creates an in-depth drama between Poppy Pebble and Stephanie Stick. Major character death, and three love triangles.

  


“... and there are a ton of rules, but those are the basics. I wanna be a keeper.” Skylar finishes.

  


Yuval was paying attention, but they didn’t want to do that stuff.

  


"When can I sign up?" Chloe asks, bouncing where she sits.

  


Skylar pouts. “We can’t try out until next year.”

  


"I'm sure you'll be a great Quidditch player though." Haven says, having ended season five with Poppy realizing that the true meaning of everything was the friends she made along the way.

  


“You can come over to my house sometime over the summer and I can teach you how to play all the positions!” Skylar says, excited. “And my cousins will be there for a bit, so maybe we can play a game or two.”

  


Yuval finishes their fruit bowl.

  


"That sounds awesome! I'd love to meet your cousins!" Chloe says.

  


“The one my age is a huge flirt though.” Skylar warns. “Not because he actually wants anything, he just thinks it’s fun.”

  


Yuval busies themself with digging around in their bag.

  


Haven puts Poppy and Stephanie in his pocket.

  


"That's okay. I've had to deal with those types before." Chloe looks off into the distance and you can almost see the war flashbacks in her eyes.

  


Skylar pats her arm sympathetically, not thinking about the chicken grease on her fingers.

  


She’s just finishing up her meal when the bell rings.

  


“Oh, I’ve got Transfiguration with Ravenclaw.” Skylar says, wiping her hands on her skirt and getting up.

  


Chloe doesn't mind the chicken grease.

  


"Haven and I have Defense against the dark arts together next." says Chloe

  


Haven nods.

  


“Well, we’ll see you later then.” Skylar grins. “Hugs!” She spreads her arms, looking at the two of them expectantly.

  


Haven just stands there. he doesn't know what to do.

  


Chloe accepts the invitation, and Hugs Skylar."I'll see you at dinner! maybe. I wonder if we should eat all our meals out here..."

  


Skylar shrugs before hugging Haven herself because he’s being an idiot and not doing the hug. “Well, I definitely don’t wanna be late Minnie’s class, so I’ll be going!” She chirps. “C’mon, Yuvie!”

  


Skylar skips off, and Yuval chases after her.

  


Haven stands there. He still isn't used to hugs. Skylar is already gone. He's just standing there in the walkway.

  


Haven and Chloe go to class.

  


As the class after lunch is a double class for all first years on Thursdays, they don’t get out until the end of the day.

  


Yuval bonds even more with Skylar, and they find they greatly enjoy transfiguration even though it’s supposedly the hardest magic.

  


Haven and Chloe get along surprisingly well despite their personality differences.

  


Haven decides DAtDA is probably one of his favourite classes.

  
  
  


After classes, Skylar heads to the Great Hall alone. Yuval isn’t with her.

  


Haven and Chloe head to the Great Hall after class. Skylar is already there. She’s eating, it’s good.

  


Haven scans the Ravenclaw table for Yuval but doesn't see them, so he makes an excuse to Chloe about needing to get a book from the library to go look for them.

  


(he probably won't find them, but he wants to see if he can bond with them)

  


Yuval is in the infirmary. In Madam Pomfrey’s office, so. Not visible unless you go in there.

  


Haven snags some fruit from the kitchen and checks all the places he can think of.

  


He goes to the Library, the Owlry, and finally the infirmary.

  


Madam Pomfrey is tutting as she heals a foolish accidental injury gained from flying by oneself and getting too close to the Whomping Willow.

  


"Madam Pomfrey?" he asks, poking his head through the door.

  


“Yes, dear?” She asks, glancing up at him only briefly.

  


"Is there someone named Yuval here?" Haven asks, a little nervous.

  


“Yuval isn’t expecting visitors at the moment.” Madam Pomfrey says, healing the injury and returning her attention to her patient. “Now, don’t you go near that blasted tree ever again. If I had it my way, it wouldn’t have been planted...”

  


"Oh... would you mind giving this to them then?" Haven holds out the little collection of fruit. "I just... um, they shouldn't skip dinner." Haven feels really awkward.

  


“That’s very kind of you.” She nods. “Yuval has already eaten, but I’m sure a dessert wouldn’t be rejected.” The mediwitch gestured to the older Slytherin that he is free to go and takes the fruit from Haven.

  


Haven smiles. "Have a good night Ma'am." he says, slipping out the door.

  


In the Slytherin dorms, Severus Snape does some Suspicious Potion Brewing.

  


Haven looks untrustingly at his weird dorm mate.

  


((also can I say Slytherins are so extra, they have fucking fountains in their dorm rooms))

  


A different dorm mate, Herbert Davidson-Moore, is much less suspicious than Snape. He’s just using a nail file.

  


Haven kicks off his shoes and flops down on the bed. It's very soft and Haven can't remember a time when he's slept in a bed so comfortable. He rolls on his side to face one of the lake-windows.

  


Skylar is currently trying to braid Lily’s hair as she does homework. It’s not going so well, but neither of them is willing to admit this.

  


And Yuval nibbles a strawberry.

  


Chloe is chatting with her dorm mates and explaining muggle stuff to those without muggle parents. The Hufflepuffs? Fascinated.

  


Haven is having a time. just sorta. watching the water.

  


The Slytherin dorms are quiet. The pureblood boys, Avery and Mulciber, aren’t there. Perhaps it’s a good thing.

  


Haven is happy they're not there. He finds them obnoxious. They’re also horrible blood purists. Future death eaters. All the more reason for Haven to cherish their absence.

  


Herbert puts his nail-file away and starts asking Snape about potions. Snape looks decidedly annoyed, and the other boy gives up on trying to befriend him. He glances at Haven.

  


Haven is spacing out. Probably trying to imagine himself as someone taller.

  


Herbert continues to stare at him, wondering what’s up with the white hair. He doesn’t try to make conversation though.

  
  


"Do you have a question, Herbert?" Haven asks, not looking away from whatever he was looking at and simultaneously sounding like a teacher who just caught a student talking during a lecture.

  


Herbert doesn’t seem bothered that he’s been caught. “Loads, though I’m sure you can’t answer them all.” He says simply.

  


"Ask away. I can't guarantee I'll answer them all though." Haven says, finally facing the other boy.

  


“Well, only one of them is pressing.” He says idly. “Are you some sort of hybrid?”

  


"Yes. I'm part Veela on my father's side." Haven says, trying not to be bothered by the word ‘hybrid’. "Why?" He asks.

  


“Just curious.” Herbert says, seeming satisfied that his vague guesswork and suspicion was correct. “I’d recommend keeping it under wraps though.”

  


"I was planning on it. it's not like I would have answered that if Avery and Mulciber had been here. besides, I can take care of myself. I wouldn't have told you either if I didn't think I could take you in a fight." Haven says, a not-so-subtle warning that if Herbert caused trouble for him, he'd probably end up in the infirmary.

  


Herbert just seems amused. “We’re Slytherins. No need for violence.” He says. “There are better ways to prove a point.”

  


"I just like to make sure people understand me. Any more questions?" Haven asks.

  


“Not anything important, no.” Herbert shrugs. He starts skimming one of his schoolbooks, done with the conversation.

  


"I thought you said you 'had loads'?" he says, enclosing the words in air quotations.

  


“I said only one of them was pressing, and I’ve asked it. Feel free to keep your secrets.” There was an unspoken ‘for now’ implied.

  


Haven snorts. "Fair enough."

  


"Just so you don't waste your time, you won't be able to find anything to blackmail me with in any of my possessions." Says Haven, always the skeptic. "You won't ever know anything I don't want you to know."

  


Haven then faces the window again. the conversation was over on Haven's part.

  


Herbert rolls his eyes. As if he would be stupid enough to think anyone in the snake house would keep blackmail material anywhere accessible. ((Herbie’s just cynical. He acts like a traditional stereotypical Hufflepuff outside of his own house tho))

  


Herbert slides the curtains of his four-poster bed shut, likely heading to sleep. Snape checks the time and pours his potion into a bottle, deciding it’s finished.

  


Haven decides he should be going to sleep too.

  


There’s some loud boasting nearing the door. Avery and Mulciber are returning.

  


Snape gets for bed absurdly quickly. It’s really quite impressive.

  


Haven closes his curtains and puts cotton in his ears so he can sleep.

  


Avery and Mulciber are loud and obnoxious. The half-bloods likely all wish they would shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment. I love getting comments.


End file.
